1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ice chest internal supports and more specifically relates to an insulated container having a removable support.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable ice chest was invented in the state of Illinois in 1953. Since then, there have been many modifications to improve its functionality and cost of production. Ice chests have also gained widespread popularity in many other countries because of its convenience. The advent of the ice chest enabled people to take perishables and other foods with them on picnics, vacations, and on holidays without the foods spoiling. Many people live at far enough distances from grocery stores that some purchased foods would have a high likelihood of spoiling before reaching home, and as such, the ice chest has become indispensible for that purpose in addition to the aforementioned uses. Generally, ice is placed within the ice chest and beverages are placed among the ice cubes while food is placed on top of the ice cubes to separate it from the water that comes off of the ice as it melts. A common problem with ice chests is that when the ice melts far enough, the food items tend to sink into the ice water and become soaked and therefore inedible. An invention that could keep food items in ice coolers always above the water level from melting ice, but yet in close proximity to the coldest portion of an insulated ice chest, would be a welcomed innovation.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,230 to Dan Brusky, U.S. Publication No. 2015/0014336 to Jose Rosendo Jimenez, and U.S. Patent No. 2012/0151944 to Handy Carlson. This art is representative of ice chest inserts. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an ice chest insert should be able to maintain food items above a melted ice level to prevent ruining food items by draining the ice water into cavities below the ice, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable insulated container having a removable support to avoid die above-mentioned problems.